when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic in the Thousand Oceans
Magic in The Thousand Oceans Colors of Magic Those who can read and see magic have tried their best to explain the sensations of interacting directly with the elemental and arcane forces is their everyday. Some of the more literal magic users have described it in terms of synesthesia; instead of sounds forming colors in their vision, the various forms of magic show different colors in the auras around them. Variations do occur from person to person, but the common consensus between most mortal magicians describe the colors of each school of magic, thusly. Red – Abjuration Orange – Evocation Yellow – Conjuration Green – Transmutation Blue – Divination Indigo – Illusion Violet – Enchantment Ultra Violet – Necromancy Scintillating White – Universal Magical Hazzards Ley Storms Ley Storms are mystical weather conditions often compared to conventional rainstorms despite seldom having any relation to precipitation. Ley storms are overflows of magical energy of singular or multiple schools that are disruptive to the natural flow of magic in the Thousand Oceans. Those without powers that are strong enough to withstand the energy can cast spells as if they were magic users and those with that power already find themselves able to empower their spells or cast them again without the normal rest. The power may be intoxicating but it can also be dangerous as many curious onlooker has found themselves fried to a crisp by the nascent energies of the storms. The sky turns a dark green-grey color, with dark grey to black clouds rolling along the ley line, wind gusts at around 35 mph (56 km), and the air turns cold. Bluish white bolts of electrical energy shoot down from the sky and everything in the area of the storm crackles with a halo of magic energy in a color corresponding to the school(s) of the storm. Ex: During a Necromancy storm the world glows black/ultra-violet as necromancers find themselves able to constantly bring those once dead back to a semblance of the life they had before. Deities of Magic Several of the gods hold some sway over different aspects of divine magic, but the group who embodies the forces of arcane magic are The Lunar Triplets. The Lunar Triplets The first step to creating this new world in the Mad God’s eyes was to ensure they could control the form and elements of its dimensions at a whim. For this purpose, they bound three powerful, extra-planar entities into three moons that now orbit the Thousand Oceans. Years later, the Mad God might be gone but his influence is still felt through the power of the moons, through whose orbits all Arcane magic is shepherded. Thazibruk ￼Inside the red moon lies the devil-like Thazibruk, boiling beneath the crust and constantly trying to escape. The surface of the moon is volcanic, with many lava vents and tubes forming a honeycombed network of caves and passages that can at anytime be flooded by the chained Lord of Hell-fire. The moon has strong affiliation with the underworld and fire. For this reason, when Thazibruk’s prison is ascendant spells with fire, darkness, and earth keywords are empowered as if by the feat. Source: Original creation Pantheon: The Lunar Triplets Alignment: LN Favored Weapon: Symbol: A red, waxing crescent moon Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Red and Black Domains: Arcane, Ash, Catastrophe, Caves, Darkness, Devil (Law), Fire, Law, Magic, Moon, Mountain, Night, Smoke, Stars Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Conversion, Excommunication, Redemption, Reformation Mysteries: Elemental, Flame, Heavens, Lunar, Volcano Blessings: Darkness, Earth, Fire, Law, Magic Losinia ￼The second largest moon is strongest in tune with the tides and is therefore affiliated with the water and specifically the Oceans. Little surprise that the Lady of Gales, Losinia, dwells crushed at the center of the frozen moon, surging her influence through cracks in the ice and forming the moon’s liquid ocean. The atmosphere on the moon is just thick enough to prevent the surging tsunamis and waterspouts from escaping the gravity and evaporating into space, but it’s distance from the Twin Suns’ and even her brother, Thazibruk’s heat that the ice is constantly refreezing into floating islands of ice and snow. The surface of this moon ripples on clear ascendant nights, signifying spells with the water or weather keywords are more powerful. Source: Original Creation Pantheon: The Lunar Triplets Alignment: LN Favored Weapon: Symbol: A blue, full moon Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Blue and Black Domains: Air, Arcane, Devil (Law), Ice, Law, Magic, Monsoons, Moon, Night, Oceans, Rivers, Seasons, Stars, Storms, Swamp, Water, Weather, Wind Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Conversion, Excommunication, Redemption, Reformation, Spellkiller Mysteries: Elemental, Lunar, Waves, Wind, Winter Blessings: Air, Law, Magic, Water, Weather Valinul ￼The smallest of the three, the ethereal moon, seems to be enshrouded by a constant mist, and appears to govern the mists and the fog. Underneath these mists lies a dense jungle full of wicked things and at the heart of the wilderness lies the gaol of Valinul, Lord of Miasma. The only member of the siblings to escape encasement during the Madness, instead of fleeing to whence he came, Valinul built himself a prison on the surface of his moon to placate the feuding divinities and then began to propagate the surface of his moon with twisted creations. When it is ascendant death and fog spells become more powerful, and dark things become more daring. Source: Original Creation Pantheon: The Lunar Triplets Alignment: LN Favored Weapon: Symbol: A green, waning gibbous moon Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Green and Black Domains: Air, Ambush, Arcane, Archon (Law), Ash, Cloud, Corruption, Death, Decay, Insect, Jungle, Magic, Medicine, Plant, Plague, Radiation, Smoke, Swamp, Trickery Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Clandestine, Conversion, Excommunication, Possession, Redemption, Reformation Mysteries: Ascetic, Battle, Intrigue, Juju, Lunar, Occult Blessings: Air, Law, Madness, Magic, Plant, Trickery GM Only Ley Storms Those without powers that pass a Constitution or Fortitude saving throw can cast spells equivalent to a socerer/wizard of their level, those with can roll the same saving throw to add a metamagic feat or refresh spells of the same school. Failure deals 1d12 arcane damage per school in the storm, per spell level. Category:Lore Category:Thousand Oceans Category:Magic